polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Kazakhbrick
Kazakh SSR Kazakhbrick |nativename = Қазақкірпіш (Kazakh) Qazaqkirpiş Казахкирпич (Russian) Kazakhkirpič|image = Zk6g3pwcRF6b6Wc5n wNZ-vPpgCDbVd6nwXYMwox21Y.png|imagewidth = 200px|caption = In search for potassium planet!|reality = ���� Republic of Kazakhstan ����|government = Presidential republic|capital = Astanabrick|affiliation = CISball Eurasian Unionball BRICSbricks|Form = RECTANGULAR COUNTRYBRICK|language = Kazakh Russian|religion = Islamball Atheismball Orthodoxyball|friends = Everyone, especially Russiaball Belarusball, Kyrgyzstanball Tajikistanball Uzbekistanball (sometimes) Cowboy Afghanistanball Chinaball Brazilball Argentinaball Mongoliaball USAball Azerbaijanball Kebab Latviaball|enemies = Borat Sagdiyev Fanatic Loner Lunatic Professor Armeniaball CRAZY JIHADIST Uzbekistanball (sometimes)|likes = Other Stans, Al-Farabi, meat, potassium, cotton (is of important Export stuff) |hates = Being invaded|founded = 12/16/1991|ended = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace =Yes |status = Going to space again but in Mars in 2030 and also seeing Aliens with Allah's help.|notes =Being the Largest Landlocked Countryball in the World |gender = Male|bork = Potassium Potassium|personality = Peaceful, Friendly, Brave, Kebab|food = Besbarmaq, Baursak|military = Best in central asia|type =Turkic |onlypredecessor = Kazakh SSRbrick|predicon = Kazakh SSR}} Kazakhbrick is the greatest country in the world. A great Borat Kebab country in Central Asia and Eastern Europe. Kazakhstan sometimes lets Russia and other former Soviet state members to use his lawn for launching rockets into space and into anybody the launcher wants removed. Russia has taken a Kazakh astronaut into space, Aidyn Aimbetov. Since he is a brick, he requires the help of Kyrgyzstanball, Tajikistanball, Turkmenistanball, and Uzbekistanball as wheels to be able to move. He hopes to be part of BRICS. Why? Because Kazakhstan can into BRICKS! History BORAT CREATED POTASSIUMBRICK IN y.400 Kazakh Khanatebrick was the ancestor of Kazakhbrick. Kazakbrick was then part of Russian Empireball and was called Kirgyz. During Soviet times he was a republic of Soviet Unionball. When Soviet broke he was poor but then he got oil monies and into launching spaceships. Then UKball created Boratbrick. He annoyed Kazakbrick so much that he made a media campaign for the world to see him as he really is. But Boratbrick called it "propaganda", even blaming the doubly-landlocked, or in his terms, "evil nitwits of Uzbekistan" on it. The one true thing that Boratbrick says is that Kazakhstan has best potassium in world. Now Kazakbrick is using oil monies to hunt Boratbrick down and bring him to a court of justice. Friends * Mongoliaball- Has an embassy in Astanabrick and a Consulate General in Almaty. Kazakhbrick has an embassy in Ulaanbaatarball. Also he is my brother. * Turkeyball- He is my brother. * Russiaball- He is my great friend * Uzbekistanball- He is my smelly brother with the bomb in the middle of their brain he steals water from Syr-darya and now we loose aral * Turkmenistanball- He is my insane brother * Tajikistanball- He is my Persian friend * UAEball, Qatarball, Bahrainball - Good Business and especially Oil Partners. Are also Muslim Brothers. *All Turkic countries and entities Enemies * Iranball - Very murderistic country. I usually stay away and keep an eye from him * North Koreaball - Cause everybody hates him. * ISISball - Cause he is a terrorist. Good thing he is not anywhere close to central Asia, except for that mass shootings recently in Aktobe and Almaty * UKball - Cause of Borat. * Israelcube - STOP INVADING MY FELLOW KEBAB!!! MY GREAT AL-FARABI WAS FAR SMARTER THAN YUOR FUCKING ALBERT ENSTEIN!!!Btw, thanks for hating Iran. Why Kazakhbrick is a Brick When Polandball (meme) originated on website Krautchan, while the moderators of the board were looking to adopt countryballs as the official markers of user's national backgrounds, Kazakhstan's flag was notably wider than the remaining countries. The admins then decided to simply preserve Kazakhstan as its rectangular form, adopting the term "Kazakhbrick" to refer to it. An in-universe explanation for this is that the Kazakh government moved the capital city status from Almatybrick to Astanabrick in the late '90s, therefore many constructions are started in Astana, and Kazakhstan needed so many bricks for it. And that's how he's the only country to be a BRICK! Anthem Kazakhstan greatest country in the world. All other countries are run by little girls. Kazakhstan number one exporter of potassium. Other countries have inferior potassium. Kazakhstan home of Tinshein swimming pool. It’s length thirty meter and width six meter. Filtration system a marvel to behold. It remove 80 percent of human solid waste. Kazakhstan, Kazakhstan you very nice place. From Plains of Tarashek to Norther fence of Jewtown. Kazakhstan friend of all except Uzbekistan. They very nosey people with bone in their brain. Kazakhstan industry best in the world. We invented toffee and trouser belt. Kazakhstan’s prostitutes cleanest in the region. Except of course Turkmenistan’s Kazakhstan, Kazakhstan you very nice place. From Plains of Tarashek to Northern fence of Jewtown. Come grasp the might penis of our leader. From junction with the testes to tip of its face! https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meni%C3%B1_Qazaqstan%C4%B1m Gallery Reddit comics Hospital_Massacre.png Kazakhbrick.png 712a8846746700eced3f01edf5afa99ab6e60391f8f1d69534a5c105518590d9 1.jpg 2sNPvkR.png Meincraft-polandball-israel.jpg Reddit_Chrome87_Kazakhstan_can_into_movement.png|Kazakhstan can into movement (Chrome87). Reddit_R3dm34t_BRIC(K)S.png|BRIC(K)S (R3dm34t). Reddit_legitprivilege_Weapons_that_start_with_K.png|Weapons that start with "K" (legitprivilege). Space Program.jpg|Stans can into space. Kiribati's adventure.jpg Borat is best movie.jpg Tiny NK.png Nukeeverythin.png because.jpg Uzbek.png nukeeverythin.png Team Russia.png Uzbek&Kazakh.png Borat is best movie.jpg 1005622 402136469903561 563735529 n.png Russia&Kazakh.jpg Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png 'wT5dlRc.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 2zYuDBH.png Ifg7T0M.png 'w5bXUJi.png VoNkUek.png MuGPEAM.png 3AUtIho.png The Kazakhbrick relations.jpe History of Europe.png The Twilight Zone.png Links *Facebook page Videos }} fr:Kazakhbrique es:Kazajistánbrick it:Kazakistanbrick ru:Казахстан pl:Kazakhbrick Category:Kebab Category:Asia Category:Non-ball Shaped. Category:Modern Countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Islamball Category:Central Asia Category:Democracy Haters Category:Burger Removers Category:HUE Removers Category:Orthodox Category:Former kebab removers Category:Neutral Category:Russia Category:Mongoloid Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Eurasian Union Category:Ex-Soviet Category:Ə users Category:Kazakhstan Category:Transcontinental Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Joseph Stalin Category:South Koreaball Category:Soviet Category:Russian Category:Russiaball Category:Neutrality Category:Middle Asian Category:Middle Asiaball Category:Kazakhbrick Category:Kazakh Category:Kaz Category:Koreaball Category:Homosex Removers Category:Dictatorship Category:Stans Category:Former burger remover Category:Former dictatorship Category:Democracy lover Category:Independent Category:Nomads Category:Altaic Category:Launchpad Category:Kazakh Speaking Countryball Category:Relevant Category:Peace lovers Category:Landlocked Category:Turkic Category:Stronk Category:Former Soviet Category:Kebab lover Category:Muslim lovers Category:Sparse Category:Other Countryball Shapes Category:ISIS Removers Category:Second World Countries Category:Desert Category:Pro Israel Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Sun Category:ISISball Haters Category:Non-Ball_Shaped Category:Asian Category:Asian Countryball Category:Former USSRballs Category:Hockey Category:Russia Allies Category:Vladimir Lenin Category:Non-ball shaped Category:Non-ball Shaped